Yen Sid
Yen Sid is a powerful sorcerer and teacher of Mickey Mouse, who first appeared in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, a segment of the 1940 animated compilation film, Fantasia. Background According to the filmmakers, Yen Sid was apparently modeled after Walt Disney right down to signature facial features recognizable by the animators. Yen Sid's name, which is not given in the film itself, was given to him by the animators. It is "Disney" spelled backward which pays tribute to Walt Disney, himself. Though he was amongst the most obscure Disney characters for over 65 years, Yen Sid has recently become a recurring character, making quite a few appearances in media raging from video games to the Disney theme parks, most notably after his introduction into the Kingdom Hearts series. The first appearance of the name Yen Sid was in the 1940 book Walt Disney's Fantasia written by Deems Taylor, which is the story he narrated live during certain screenings of Fantasia that year. Personality Being rather mysterious, not too much is known about the sorcerer. He is wise, practical, and most often seen with a serious tone in such a way that it often quashes Mickey's playful nature into obedience. Most who encounter Yen Sid often can be bound to be intimidated by his appearance but underneath his fierce look, lies a heart of gold. Surprisingly, he is very forgiving and actually has a sense of humor. He is more than aware of Mickey's mischief and willing to deal with this; putting it aside to teach his apprentice. Underneath his harsh exterior is a man who strongly believes in his apprentices, no matter what mischief they may get into. Physical appearance Yen Sid is a stern-looking elderly gentleman with his signature sorcerer hat atop his head. He has a long gray beard reaching down underneath his chest. He has small eyes with tiny pupils as well as a long aqua-colored vestment which he wears in all appearances. Powers and abilities Most of Yen Sid's magic is obtained through his sorcerer hat. With the hat, he is known to conjure up mystic clouds and bring to life inanimate objects. Despite this, he has abilities without the hat, presumably through years of study and discipline in practicing the arts of sorcery. When Mickey accidentally flooded the tower with the hat, Yen Sid stormed in and forced the water to dissolve and while so, he created large waves—all without the hat. Appearances ''Fantasia Yen Sid first appeared in the ''Fantasia short, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, as Mickey Mouse's master. He owns a magical hat, which is apparently the source of his power. In the short, he performs magic while Mickey completes his chores. Satisfied with his work, Yen Sid yawns and puts down his hat to retire for the night. During his absence, Mickey takes the hat and begins to play with its magic. He creates a living broom and orders it to take water and place it in a vat (which is his chore). After falling asleep, he awakens to see the broom flooding the tower. He chops it up, but this only creates several more. The tower is nearly flooded completely until Yen Sid returns from his chambers and stops the chaos with his powers. He is furious that Mickey had disobeyed him. Mickey returns his hat to him as he slowly goes to finish his chores. Yen Sid shows a small mischievous smirk at Mickey, who gives a weak smile and to make sure he has learned his lesson, Yen Sid smacks him once in the buttocks with the now inanimate broom, making Mickey get his chores done a lot faster. ''Disney on Parade In this episode of the ''Disneyland ''TV show broadcast in 1971, Yen Sid (incorrectly referred to as "Merlin the Magnificent") interrupts the Disney characters' dancing show by making them all disappear except Mickey. In a booming voice, Yen Sid questions if Mickey really plans on making a good show without any magic, an idea he finds nonsensical. A lightning strikes the stage and when the lights come back, Mickey finds himself in his "Sorcerer's Apprentice" costume; Yen Sid advises him to look in his pockets, and the mouse finds pixie dust in it, which he then uses to put together a magic act with help from Yen Sid's disembodied voice. Fantasia 2000 Yen Sid reappears in the sequel and lives out the exact same role in the original, his sequence being the only one from the original film to appear in the new one. House of Mouse In the animated television series ''House of Mouse, Yen Sid makes a few cameos, usually alongside the magic brooms from the Fantasia short. In the episode "Rent Day", Mickey needs to find a book for Belle and asks Yen Sid for it until he reveals his strict face and Mickey quotes "Never mind.", forcing him to break the trade altogether. In "Pete's Christmas Caper", Pete steals Yen Sid's hat and uses it to control the brooms as they steal everyone's Christmas gifts. Yen Sid was seen staring harshly at Mickey with his hat in the "Magic Mirror Consultant" advertisement in "House of Magic". Yen Sid also made a cameo appearance in Mickey's Magical Christmas where his hat was turned into that of Santa Claus' (like the one Pete gave him in Pete's Christmas Caper") as the club undergoes a Christmas makeover. For some reason, Yen Sid's beard is much shorter than usual. Printed media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Yen Sid resides on the Isle of the Lost as the science professor of Dragon Hall. He was sent on behalf of King Beast to teach the next generation of villains how to live without magic and using science instead. Despite leaving Auradon, Yen Sid takes the obligation in stride and eagerly teaches the students, good or bad. Miscellaneous books He rarely appears in the Mickey Mouse stories, but there are some cases: *In the story ''Case of the Hovering Wolf (INDUCKS W WDC 133-03), he gives magic powers to the Li'l Bad Wolf. *In the Brazilian story O Novo Aprendiz De Feiticeiro ''(INDUCKS B 74024), he takes Fethry Duck as a new apprentice. *In the other Brazilian story ''De Volta À Fantasia ''(INDUCKS B 910276), Mickey and Goofy help him to beat Magica de Spell and Mad Madam Mim. *In the story Consider the Sorcery, in which Sorcerer Mickey is depicted as an ancestor of the current Mickey Mouse that's actually named Moustradamus, Yen Sid is gone and has left the position of village's sorcerer to Mickey/Moustradamus. However, when he's in trouble, Mickey seems able to contact Yen Sid thanks to a magic potion that makes Yen Sid's face appears in its fumes; whether it's a mean of communication while Yen Sid is alive and retired, or if Yen Sid is dead and Mickey is invoking his ghost, is not clarified. *Of course, he also appears in all comics adaptations of the short ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice, which Inducks codes are W SS 2-02 and Kus/MMA 9B. *Yen Sid has also appeared in the comics and manga based on Epic Mickey and the Kingdom Hearts series. Video games ''Sorcerer's Apprentice In 1983, Atari released ''Sorcerer's Apprentice for the Atari 2600. The Sorcerer makes an appearance in the game, but is not named in the description nor in the game story poster. "Based off the animated Disney classic "Fantasia", Sorcerer's Apprentice puts players in charge of Mickey Mouse as he collects and shoots stars and meteors on the mountaintops to keep the walking brooms from filling the Sorcerer's cavern below." ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Yen Sid appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as a retired Keyblade Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic; though no longer an active Keyblade Master, he still keeps a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness. He was once Mickey Mouse's master and taught him everything he knows about magic and the Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts II, Yen Sid's tower is invaded by the Heartless (led by Pete) in an attempt to turn the old wizard into a Heartless, as well. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and defeat the enemies. They then meet Yen Sid, who informs the duo of the challenges they will face on their latest adventure. He also introduces Sora to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who bestow new powers and clothing. After returning them to their Gummi ship, Yen Sid vanishes for the remainder of the story. At the end of Re:coded, Yen Sid has a meeting with Mickey discussing the current circumstances of Sora's success. He explains that the defeat of Heartless Ansem and Nobody Xemnas has led to the restoration of their original form, Master Xehanort. With such a threat, Yen Sid demands that Sora and Riku be summoned to undertake their Mark of Mastery exam. In Dream Drop Distance, Yen Sid's oversees the exam and puts Sora and Riku to the test by assigning them to awaken several worlds which remained in a state of "deep sleep" following Ansem's destruction. By the time of the exam's completion, Yen Sid only declares Riku as a Keyblade Master, since he managed to unlock two keyholes of sleep, while Sora failed to resist the darkness and ended up in a magical sleep induced by Young Xehanort. Meanwhile, having realized Master Xehanort's plan to recreate the χ-blade by pitting his new Organization XIII against the seven Princesses of Heart, Yen Sid devises a plan to counter Xehanort by gathering seven Keyblade wielders of Light to protect the Princesses, and orders Riku to bring Kairi to him to undergo training with the Keyblade she received from Aqua. ''Epic Mickey Years ago, Yen Sid created a home for the forgotten and retired aspects of Disney, serving as a benevolent, albeit unseen creator, watching from "on high" and enjoying their antics. But one day, his magic mirror opened into the home of Mickey Mouse. When he entered Yen Sid's workshop after he was resting from that evening's work, Mickey played with the magic paintbrush and created a monster, ruining Yen Sid's creation in the process, now dubbed the Wasteland. In the end, Mickey returns home and is apparently locked out of Yen Sid's studies. Although it seems to be impossible to return, Yen Sid remembers he is Mickey Mouse and with that personality will eventually find a way to return. Yen Sid also serves as the narrator of the game, looking back at what events followed. Fantasia: Music Evolved Yen Sid tasks the player as the sorcerer that the worlds that he had created. Disney Magical World Yen Sid appears in the game as the creator of the primary world known as Castleton, which is the peaceful home of dozens of citizens and Disney characters. Aside from appearing in the opening cinematic for the game, Yen Sid also summons the player to seek help in defeating an army of ghosts that have been invading the tranquil realm. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In Disneyland, Yen Sid played a major role in ''Mickey and the Magical Map, appearing in animated form on the theater screen, interacting with the live Mickey Mouse. In the show, Mickey uses Yen Sid's magic to travel along a special map showcasing various Disney locations. Throughout, an ink spot causes mischief, which is revealed to have been Yen Sid watching over Mickey the entire time. Walt Disney World Resort Yen Sid can be easily spotted as a statue at the Fantasia Gardens Miniature Golf at Walt Disney World Resort. He is featured in Hole 6, which is known as The Legend of Yen Sid and showcases him controlling water as he did in the film. He has his own spell card known as "Yen Sid's Sorcerer Hat" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. He is also mentioned during the Fantasia segment of The Great Movie Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery Trivia *The first appearance of the name Yen Sid was in the 1940 screenplay Walt Disney's Fantasia written by Deems Taylor. It is the story he narrated live during road show performances of Fantasia that year. The audio of Deems calling the Sorcerer Yen Sid in the original monologue was never included the film version, most likely because Deems would have called the Apprentice Michael, not Mickey. That same year (1940), Walt Disney Productions published "Fantasia in technicolor and fantasound." The name Yen Sid does not appear in this Disney publication. *In 1983, John Culhane, Walt Disney Productions, published Walt Disney's Fantasia. The name Yen Sid does not appear in this publication. Disney Interactive published "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" for the Atari 2600 in the same year. The name Yen Sid does not appear in the game nor in the written story line. The Sorcerer is referred to only as "The Sorcerer," although Mickey is the Apprentice. *On June 20th 1999, the domain yensid.com was registered. This archive.org snapshot of the website from 2001 says:"Ex-DOL... What exactly does this mean? If you are here, then you probably already know what it means. In a nutshell, Ex-DOL people are part of the few, the proud, the (usually :-) talented, still in therapy people who once were part of the Magic of Disney Online TM. The operative word here is "once", as in no more... This site will be dedicated to providing information for Ex-DOL'rs and posting info on get togethers." The archived page clearly shows a copyright 2000 notice. *On December 17, 1999, Fantasia 2000 premiered at Carnegie Hall in New York City as part of a concert tour that also visited London, Paris, Tokyo, and Pasadena, California. Fantasia 2000 was produced by Roy E. Disney and Donald W. Ernst, and was pushed by Michael Eisner after the success of the video release of the 1940 classic showed enough public interest to fund a sequel. The Sorcerer's Apprentice was the only sequence from the original film to be included in the new release. Yen Sid is not named in the film and in the introduction of the sequence by Penn and Teller, Mickey is referred to as "a little guy who never speaks and always messes things up." *On December 20th 2006, The Walt Disney Company filed applications with the USPTO for three trademarks of the single word Yensid (not Yen Sid). The three applications, 77068790, 77068792, and 77068794, were for a wide variety of consumer products such as alarm clocks, jewelry, luggage, and sportswear. All three trademark applications were abandoned on May 17th 2010, when Disney failed to file statements of use for the three trademarks before the last extension period ran out. *On February 7th 2007, Variety Magazine wrote: Nicolas Cage and Todd Garner will produce “The Sorcerer’s Apprentice,” a live-action feature for Walt Disney Pictures. Lawrence Konner and Mark Rosenthal (“Flicka,” “Eragon”) wrote the script, which takes its inspiration from the poem by Goethe in which an old sorcerer leaves his workshop, in the hands of his apprentice, who’s not yet fully trained in magic. The apprentice gets a broomstick to do his chores for him but things get out of control when the broom takes over. The tale was the basis for the sequence in Disney’s animated classic “Fantasia.”''The film was announced by Disney on February 12th 2007, and was released to theaters on July 14, 2010. One has to wonder if Nicholas Cage's character was supposed to be named Yen Sid instead of Balthazar Blake. *''It should be noted here that the only way to force someone to surrender a domain name, is if the domain name violates your trademark, or if you can prove it is your personal name. *The first time that Yen Sid had spoken was in a 1971 episode of the Wonderful World of Disney called Disney On Parade, where he was voiced by the late Michael Rye. As his name was not common knowledge at the time, he was mistakenly called "Merlin". It wasn't until Kingdom Hearts II, nearly 35 years later, that Corey Burton took the role of Yen Sid and has since been voicing him. *The Disney animators used Disney's "dirty look" (which was the look that Walt gave his animators when he disapproved of their work) for the sorcerer by lifting his eyebrow. *Yen Sid's appearance inspired the appearance of King Kashekim Nedakh, Kida's father from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Yen Sid himself did not appear in the film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, but his hat did at the end of the end credits for the film, although he was the inspiration for the wise sorcerer character Balthazar Blake. *"Yen Sid" backward is "Dis Ney", which without the space makes "Disney". Due to this, he is probably meant to represent Walt Disney himself. *"Yensid" (Disney spelled backward) is the last name of Retlaw Yensid (Walter Disney), a pseudonym Walt Disney sometimes used instead of his real name. *The only film credit containing the word Yensid was for the 1962 movie Walt Disney presents Lt. Robin Crusoe U.S.N. by Bill Ford pseud. for William Johnston, based on a story by Retlaw Yensid. Catalog of Copyright Entries. Third Series: 1966 : July-December pg. 1762 By Library of Congress. Copyright Office *In the book Walt's People (pg. 167), Bill Walsh talks about Walt handing the story for Lt. Robin Crusoe USN to him: "That's interesting because it was the only story Walt ever wrote. He wrote it on the back of an envelope on the plane or the back of a throw-up bag or whatever it is. At the end of it, I said, "Walt, you don't want your name on this, do you? "I do, too!" he said. And by God, he did it. Only he reversed it, "Retlaw Yensid." He wrote his name backward. That's the way it's on the screen. That's Retlaw Yensid." *Elements of Yen Sid's character-notably his title of sorcerer, his having an apprentice, and owning a magic hat-were applied to the character of Merlin in Once Upon a Time. es:Yen Sid Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasia characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Sorcerers Category:Humans